


To Come Back

by DragonofChaosTheory



Series: They Are Not You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the feels., F/F, F/M, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a hug. Steve Rogers Needs a Nap.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofChaosTheory/pseuds/DragonofChaosTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I make you turn around? Will this be the last thing I get to say to you? Will the last thing you remember of me be that I've been an ass to you?<br/>Please, just turn around. Let me fix all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Turn Around

After the harsh battle in D.C. and shield shutting down, it had been purposed by an anonymous source that the Avengers should use Stark Towers as a base. The source made many good points, and Nick Fury was left with only one disagreement. “But it's STARK!” His grievances were obviously overlooked by freshly returned Phil Coulson.

So, it was that the Avengers were to make a home at Stark Towers. The only problem is that no one had really heard from Tony Stark himself for a while. Not since after the Mandarin attack, really. There were a few people who were getting rather nervous with that fact. Tony Stark did not simply disappear. 

Fury was tempted to send in Natasha, but quickly withdrew that notion at the scathing look she gave him. “After all that's happened... You owe me one.” Fury silently disagreed, but wouldn't dare say it out loud. He may be the master spy, but even master spies knew when not to open their mouths and push the big red button that was Natasha Romanoff.

He thought to send Hawkeye, but Clint scoffed at him, and remained in his high perch. The man ignored anything the former director had to say. He even went so far as to remove his hearing aids and stick his tongue out at Nick. 

Apparently both agents were still a little stiff with him over the failings of S.H.I.E.L.D.

He looked to Bruce Banner as his almost last hope. Bruce had only smiled and told Director Fury to do it on his own. In Banner speak, go fuck yourself. Fury had half a mind to tell him off, as the Tower had been Bruce's idea! Thor was off world, so that left him almost desperate.

He was down to his last rope. Neither Coulson nor Hill would do it. Both would rather shoot him in the face. His last ditch effort... The man who would not say no to him, even after all that happened.

Steve Rogers.

. . .

“You can't be serious. Stark is a grown man. Just call him!” Steve said, blue eyes begging Fury to say this was a joke.

“Can't just call him. He's not answering any of our calls. Can't even hack his systems now! I heard that his suits came to life down in Malibu... I want to know what went down. The only sensible person I can send is you, Cap. No turning this mission down.”

Steve's shoulders squared, and Fury could see the muscles tighten, as if ready to stand his ground in front of a major fire fight.

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t think this is a good idea. Stark and I hardly get along as is.” Steve tried to remind Fury of all the arguments that had occurred since their first meeting. He knew Fury would eventually see how big of a mistake this was. 

“I need you in on this, Steve.” Fury said. It was an admission that was hard to make, Steve knew.

Those shoulders almost sagged in defeat.

“When do I leave?” Steve's voice sounded dejected, and Fury felt as if he'd kicked a puppy... A puppy dressed in red white and blue... A really big puppy that could probably put his ass in the ground.

“In two hours.”  
. . .

Tony glared at the sunshine. His mind only half there, half of it was still down in his workshop, piecing the next bit of brilliant technology together.

Pepper had, once again, refused to stay the night with him. She had ended their relationship, so he supposed that gave her more than enough reason to say no.

The thought had his hand tracing the familiar area that was now just bare skin. Nothing was there to keep the shrapnel out of his heart... There was no shrapnel now... No reason to have the arc in his chest... No reason to miss the blue light that felt like it could guide him out of anything.

Space was a dark place... That blue light had been the closest thing to light for him...

But it was gone now. Like a piece of him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Sir, Ms Potts is calling. She wants to confirm that the hotel is hospitable.”

Tony could really only nod his head.

“I will let her know that you are well situated, sir.”

He bobbed his head again, hand still covering the now bare flesh. It was a while before Jarvis had to interrupt him once again.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is at the door, requesting to be let in.”

That made Tony blink. What was Captain Tights and Spangles doing here? He looked around absently, may as well offer him a cup of coffee, and get him out of here pronto.

Maybe Bruce had taken his suggestion after all?  
. . .

 

Steve still wasn't comfortable with disembodied voices. Granted, he was intelligent. More so than the average guy from the 40's. That, however didn't mean that things that had come out of pure fiction had to be real now. Things he’d only read about were actually happening? Give a guy a break.

How far mankind had developed without his presence... How much did SHIELD play into it?

His thoughts were cut short when the door to Tony’s hotel room opened up. He paused at the pale face of the half asleep engineer.   
“Stark.” He greeted with a nod.

“Cap. Why are you here?”

Steve would have bristled, but he could hardly blame Stark for wondering why a man he barely got along with was standing outside of his hotel door at six in the morning.

“Fury wanted me to come talk to you.” He tried his best to explain, but by the way Tony’s eyes narrowed on him, he had better start talking fast.

To Steve’s surprise, Tony just opened the door further, and stepped back. It was a clear invitation, but it made Steve nervous. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Tony’s offer was generous, but Steve was in a hurry to catch the round trip flight.

“No, but thank you. Anyway I’m here because s— .”

“Someone put the Stark Tower up for suggestion to become the home base of the Avengers.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “How did you already know?”

“Cause I told Bruce to suggest it to Fury. It's just sitting there right now. It's untested. What better way to test self-sustaining energy than by putting it to use?”

“Why didn't you just tell--”

“Director Fury would have never taken my suggestion seriously. Now Bruce... No one wants to say no to someone who nearly put a god in comatose.”

Steve was getting frustrated now.

“So we are all just lab rats?”

“No. The Avengers need a place. The Tower needs occupants. If I wanted lab rats, I'd rent it out to residents, Cap.”

“Why do you always have some sharp remark? Why do you always cut people off?” Steve wondered.

Tony blinked at him. “Do you know what a genius is?”

Steve glared at him. “I’m not that stupid.”

Tony just shook his head. “Genius is over active brain syndrome. I’m serious on this, don’t look at me like that. It just means that my brain moves faster than others. Your sentences were forming a familiar pattern, and my brain supplied the answer before you were done.”  
“Still. It always seems like a snappy comeback with you.” There was something different about Tony. Steve didn’t know what it was, but it was offsetting. 

Tony’s lips curled into a familiar grin. “Sorry cap. You just make it so easy. You walk into them like a dunce into a net.”

“Put on the suit, and lets go a few rounds.” Those words irritated him, but not nearly as much as that smirk on his face. He could be such a bully sometimes! On top of that, Steve had barely had any sleep on the flight, trying to picture what to even say to Tony.

Tony’s grin fell, quickly.

“Fraid I can't, Cap. I blew almost all of them up. Only have one, and it's not functional at this moment. You want a boxing partner, I suggest Thor.”

Shock colored Steve’s glower. “What?”

“The suits are all gone. I blew them up for the love of my life, but the love of my life just left me a week ago. So yeah. Gone up in smoke, for no reason at all.” Tony shrugged. 

It was then that Steve noticed something missing. There was no stretch in the middle of Tony’s ACDC t-shirt. There was no vivid blue light radiating past the fabric. 

“When did you get rid of the arc?” Steve asked with a raised brow.

Stark shrugged. “A couple of weeks or so ago. It doesn't matter.” As much as Tony tried to play it off, his right hand still moved to cover that area. Steve frowned at this. It apparently did really matter.

“It's strange.” Steve didn't even know the words had slipped from his lips until Tony Stark was laughing at him.  
. . .

After 3 hours, many coffee cups, and one spectacular argument, Steve finally convinced Tony to get on the damn jet.  
He'd been close to giving Tony his first born child, but thankfully, the man had caved before Steve had pulled the offer up.

“It will take us a few hours to get to New York. Want to read something for the ride?” Tony asked. Steve looked at this man, baffled. What could Tony Stark possibly have for him to read, besides something dirty?

It was when Tony was waving the art magazines in his face that Steve finally blinked back to reality. “Wha--”

“Granted, these are just the latest. I have a few that date back to just after you woke up.” Tony muttered.

Steve didn't know whether to be thankful, or frightened. How did Tony know that he liked art?

It must have been written on his face because Tony pulled a face and muttered something that sounded like: “It was in your file.”

“You actually read them?” Another surprise. Tony had to stop this... Steve was afraid he was going to die of a surprise heart attack.

“Read, memorized, used.” Tony said. This seemed to be a normal thing with him, and Steve had to remind himself that this was Howard Stark's offspring.

“Right... I'm going to get some rest. Wake me when we get to New York?”

Tony nodded, and waved him away. “Rest well.”

Just as Steve was drifting, he wondered when Stark became Tony.

Tony on the other hand, was overlooking schematics to the Tower. He knew he'd have to re arrange the floors just a little, and while he'd been over and over the plans, it would never hurt to go over the floor plans one more time.

He even had a little vent system for Clint to climb through. He had put in a gun range for Natasha on the second go around, as well as a Hulk proof lab for Bruce... Conveniently not that far from the gun range (Safe distance, of course). In case they wanted to sneak into one another’s company.

On the third go around, he'd perfected the gym to accommodate all of them, but especially Captain America. Team training exercises, and all that.

He even made sure to install a power storage system for when Thor decided to throw around those thunder punches.

Oh he hoped everyone loved their rooms!

It was like this that Tony lost himself in the time it took to get from California to New York.  
. . .

Steve was actually having a good dream!

Shock and awe for him!

He and the Howling Commandos were sitting around SHIELD HQ, chatting about embarrassing times, and having a drink.

Bucky was too busy laughing at something Steve had done to actually take a drink.

“And then, he fell through the rotting floor boards cause of all that muscle mass! Nearly knocked himself out on the floor!”

The roar of laughter made Steve laugh, despite the furious blush on his face. “One time, and you'll never let that go, Jim!” Steve muttered.

The Japanese-American could only laugh harder. “Sorry Captain!”

He was about to open his mouth to reply, when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Steve!”

He frowned. What was Tony doing in the 1940's?

“Steve! We are here!”

He was being shook now, and the pub started to melt away to darkness.

He held his hand out to his friends as they too fell into the darkness.

“Steeeeeve!”

Anger.

“Steve!”

Unadulterated Anger. Tony had taken them away.

There were no words after his hand had snapped out to grab the throat of the thing that annoyed him.

Then reality kicked back into his brain... Harshly.

It wasn't Tony's fault. That had been a dream. One of the few good dreams, but it wasn't Tony's fault they had touched down in New York.

It wasn't till he felt nails bite into his skin that he actually remembered the he had Tony's throat in a death grip. He let go quickly.

Tony was coughing harshly when Steve finally opened his eyes. The man was on his knees, holding his throat.  
Steve tried to rise to help him, but Tony merely glared at him like a pissed off cat.

“Tony! I'm so--”

“Save it! Never waking you up again.” Tony rasped out.

Finally rising to his feet, Tony looked like an indignant kitten.

Great! Steve was now trying to choke kittens...

As soon as the door was down, Tony walked out, quickly, trying to get away from Steve.

Steve watched Tony's retreating form, and a question formed in his mind... What would Tony Stark look like with kitty ears and tail...?

He almost missed a step when his imagination started acting up.

He swore it was just his mind trying to pacify the guilt.

. . .

Natasha smiled when Tony walked through the door to the Tower. She'd been waiting for him, quietly while Clint juggled two oranges behind her. She knew he was nervous about meeting Tony.

“Tony.” She said, and he grinned at her. It wasn't his usual grin. Something wasn't right, but for now, she took the grin he offered her, but her smile fell.

She frowned when the collar of his shirt moved to reveal a red hand print around his neck. “Tony?” She questioned.

He noticed where her eyes were looking, and grinned as Steve had just walked in behind him. “Well you know me, Nat. I like it hot, and rough. Hands on my neck and all.” Revenge... Shaken, not stirred.

Steve almost dropped his duffel bag when he heard Tony tell Natasha that lie.

Unfortunately for him, Natasha caught his little slip. “Really, Tony? You just broke up with Pepper just a week ago. Now you've gone and drawn poor Steve into your harem?” She said with a tilt to the side of her lip.

Clint dropped the oranges on his own foot. “WHAT?!” Looks like that put a stop to the hovering nervousness.

Tony laughed. A smirk slipped across his lips. “And don't you wish I'd sell the videos?”

Natasha's tilt just turned into a huge grin. “Maybe I'll be behind the camera here.”

Steve's pale face met his hand with a soft 'smack'.

Clint was looking back and forth between Nat and Tony. “Someone tell me I’m not missing anything good. Just lie to me if you have to, or I’ll pop into your rooms one night.” Tony blinked at him while Nat smirked at him.

“Try it, bird brain. I’m not responsible for mental damages.”

“Nat! It's not what it sounds like!! Stark is just being an ass.” Steve tried to defend himself. Oh good. His brain decided to come back to reality.

“Really Cap... Cause your hand is about the size of the mark.” She pointed out.

Tony sobered up, and let out a soft cough at the memory of what had really happened, and the memories that had brought back.

“It was an accident, Nat. Steve didn't know it was me when I was waking him up. He reacted out of instinct.” Well… That was odd. Natasha knew this was a rare event. Tony was actually defending Steve.

Steve just felt worse for the telling of it. He had known it was Tony... It was just that Tony had met with the darker part of his heart before he'd had the chance to reclaim his mind fully.

“Right... Wake him up from a safe distance... Got it.” Nat confirmed. Tony just gave her a slight smile, and a nod.

. . .  
The next to greet Tony were Bruce and Thor.

“Blondie! When did you get back into town?” Tony asked as he and Thor clapped each other on the back, Thor a bit more softly than usual.

“Just this morning, Anthony! Where did your little blue light go?” Ah Thor... Always the one to ask the big questions. The man never could ignore the elephant in the room.

“I had a surgery that removed the shrapnel out from my chest. No more need for the arc.” Tony said with a soft smile. Bruce's frown did not alleviate.

Steve noticed Bruce's disapproving look, and soon Tony did as well. Bruce and Tony shared a look for two minutes, and Steve had to admit slight jealousy at that shared language.

“Still don't like this, Tony.” Bruce muttered.

“I know.” Tony acknowledged, but let it drop. He silently prayed Bruce would as well.

It was when Thor had Tony distracted by showing him a new piece of the Rainbow Bridge that Thor had brought back with him for Jane, that Bruce shot Steve a 'we have to talk later' look.

Steve nodded.

. . .

Tony had long since run off to his new workshop to settle in. The rest of them had rolled their eyes because Tony had looked like a kid about to go to the toy store. Bruce and Steve now sat at a small table in Bruce's lab.

“So, what's wrong?” Steve asked.

Bruce's serious face hadn't changed since Steve walked in.

“Tony's heart is still not in the best of shape.” Bruce admitted.

“What?!” Steve jerked back a little bit, surprise echoing on his face.

“It gets worse.” Bruce said as he laced his fingers together in front of his mouth, his elbows now resting on the table. “The only reason Tony even got the surgery was because Pepper constantly complained about the light. But... Tony took comfort in the light. It was a beacon for him... Now it's gone, and I'm not sure what state of mind that's put Tony in.”

Steve could admit to shock now. “Tony... Tony needs that arc back, doesn't he?”

Bruce nodded. “There was already extensive damage done to his chest plate to even get that thing in. Imagine how far down that thing reaches to effect his heart.”

Steve did, and he shuddered for his efforts.

Bruce nodded at Steve's shudder. “Yeah. Now imagine how they must have gotten that arc reactor in. Not to mention the amount of pain Tony must have been in when they did it. To repair that kind of damage is not easy. From what Pepper was telling me, his chest plate was cracked in the battle a couple of weeks ago, and Tony has yet to go see a doctor about it.”

Steve's guilt at what had happened earlier, rekindled into a burning flame. He hung his head. “So... We keep Tony off duty for a little bit? Make him go see a Doctor, and wait until he decides that he needs to put the arc back in?”

Bruce frowned, but Steve couldn't see it, as he was trying to talk to the table.

“No... We can't wait for Tony. If we leave it to Tony, he will ignore everything he needs. That's one thing I both admire and hate about Tony. He puts everyone else before his needs. He will even drop working on the suit if it will help someone in need. Everyone may think Tony Stark is a snarky ass, but he is a good man. A fool, but a good man.”

Steve couldn't help but to agree. The table... Not so much.

“So what do we need to do?” Steve asked as he lifted his head.

Bruce met his blue eyes. “We force. Tony won't like us for a while, but in the end, he will see our reasons were right.”

Steve got the mental image of Tony as a kitten again, and nearly let his forehead drop to the table.

“Can we get him de-clawed first?” Steve wondered aloud.

Bruce couldn't stop the roaring laugh even if he tried... Let's be honest... He really didn't try.

. . .

Nat blinked as Bruce and Steve told her their plans, and their reasons. Her eyebrows rose slightly when Steve mentioned getting Tony de-clawed.

“And you think this will work, why?” She asked them both.

Bruce gave her a tentative smile. “Cause we will have the wonderful Nat on our side. That and a week’s worth of foot massages.”

“Low, doc. Real low.” she muttered, but he knew she was in. How could she say no to those hopeful brown eyes?

“Now to get Clint and Thor in on this.” Steve muttered.

“I'm in!” Clint chimed from the air duct. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Of course you are.” She ended up throwing something at the vent that Clint had hid himself in. “Aww! Nat! Common... Don’t hurt the archer!”

“I am in as well.” Thor said from the door way, surprising all of his fellow Avengers that were currently congregating. “Friend Anthony needs our help, and we shall rise to his aid.” He explained to their raised eyebrows. A smile came across his lips. “I never leave a friend down.”

Steve winced at that saying, but luckily no one seemed to catch it.  
. . .

Tony was blissfully working on his suit when the doors to his lab were opened. “J! I thought I said no visitors till after 8pm.” Tony muttered, still keeping the music loud, pretending not to hear them.

The music suddenly cut off. “I apologize sir, but this is for you.” JARVIS said, and suddenly Dum-E and Butterfingers were cornering him in.

“The fuck?!” Tony exclaimed, shock written across his handsome features.

“Tony.” Steve called out to him.

When he looked up, he was surprised to find the team looking at him from around the door way.

“And this is where you tell me that this is some sort of intervention.” Tony was really joking... He was.

“It's about your heart, Tony.” Bruce said. Tony nearly winced. Bruce had his 'Don't fuck with me' face on. Tony knew it was about to go badly.

“The tests didn't come back negative, Bruce.” Tony said, slowly getting his own 'Don't fuck with me' expression.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were watching like spectators watch a tennis match.

“You know those tests were inconclusive, Tony. You yanked off one of the monitors.” Bruce grit his teeth, his eyes narrowed on Tony.

Tony just shrugged. “Does it matter?”

Steve decided to step in. “Yes, Stark. It does matter. What if you go down when we really need your help?” Low blow, he knew. But by the look on Tony's face, it hit right where it hurt.

“You can't help people if your dead, Tony.” Nat had also stepped in.

“What do you want me to do?” Tony growled. He knew he should have never told Nat his goals and hopes.

“Go get the tests done right this time!” Clint challenged, meeting Tony's eyes. The former circus performer looked as if he was ready to hop those tables and tie Tony down if he had to.

Tony glared at them. “There is nothing wrong with me.”

Bruce stepped up once more. “How do you know that Tony? You won't let any doctor tell you that!”

Steve suddenly knew what the problem was. Fear.

“Tony... If there is something wrong with your heart, we will get through it. All of us. Together.” Steve was serious, and he saw Tony's will dwindle.

“I don't believe you.” Tony muttered. There was no hope in his eyes. There was no spark of light.

“We all have this 'I will handle it myself' attitude. That ends. We are a team. It's time we pulled together as one. I know I could have called Tony when dealing with those Hellicarriers. He designed the damn engines. Tony, you could have called on us for help with what happened with the Mandarin. Nat, you could have called Clint when you were stressed about the public finding out about you. The point is simple. Yes, we are individually strong. Yes, we are all used to doing it by ourselves. But now is the time to come together as a team of truly strong people.”

Steve’s long speech had most of the team looking to each other or looking down.

. . .

Things only went downhill from there.

Tony Stark had gone through with what his team had wanted, and it was found that he was suffering from a heart disease.

The arc was put back in, but the arguments between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had begun anew.

It was over silly little things like who drank the last bit of coffee, or who left doors open.

On the battlefield, they were worse. When Tony did something even remotely self-sacrificing, Steve nearly had a conniption fit, but the same went for when Steve did something self-sacrificing.

It was starting to affect their teamwork, and their team. Tony, as self-sacrificing as ever, had offered to walk away. He, after all, had initially been turned down for the Avenger project. He said he didn’t mind, but they all knew that was a lie.

“You can fill the spot with someone who won't cause trouble, and you can still stay at Stark Tower. Think of it as my contribution to you.” Tony had said. He had, of course, discussed it with almost every team member... Except Steve.

Reluctantly, his team (now former team) agreed. No one had any solutions to end the conflict between Steve and Tony. Even Nat's suggestion of locking them in a tiny enclosed space together for a full day had failed... Horribly.

Now it was that Tony Stark was packing his bags that everyone decided to discuss it. It was like this that found out what was going to happen. 

For weeks, he and Tony had been arguing like cats and dogs, but that was more his fault. He was trying to push Tony away. He really was. All because of what had happened when Nat had locked them up together. 

If only he’d never thought of Tony as a human being with emotions. Yeah… He knew it would have happened eventually, but how it had happened was just ridiculous!

They were there when Tony had come out of the surgery. They'd all been worried, but they were told that Tony was heavily sedated and would be out for a bit... Steve had still volunteered to stay, in case Tony had woken up. It was really only meant to be a friendly gesture. Steve had seen how scared Tony had been before surgery.

It had been his undoing.

It was when Tony had called out his name in his sedation, that Steve's heart had finally beat some sense into his head... Only some, it would seem.

Steve had kissed him, and Tony (like some sort of twisted fairy tale) had woken up.

Tony had kissed Steve back, and both had enjoyed the moment... Until Tony's eyelashes brushed against Steve's cheek, and startled him out of it.

Steve did the only thing he could think to do. He ran away. He then avoided going to go see Tony in the hospital. And when Tony finally did return to the tower, he avoided Tony like the plague.

Tony, of course, had caught on to what Steve was doing, and when Nat and the others had locked them up together, he'd tried to take advantage of it. He tried to confront Steve on what had happened.

To no avail. The blond soldier had threatened to knock Tony out and sit the rest of the time in silence if Tony didn't just shut up.

Tony was startled by the uncharacteristic anger in the person he'd come to consider a friend. So he decided to look past the anger, and saw the desperation in those huge baby blue eyes.

Tony made the decision then and there. He backed off, and backed away. This only caused Steve to get angrier. Especially when Tony had started to flirt with a member of the X-Men.

So when he arrived in Tony's doorway, breathing heavy (from anger or the excitement, he wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't from the run), Tony was not surprised.

“Knew one of them would give.” He muttered as he neatly folded a few shirts to put in the briefcase.

“You can't do this, Tony.” Steve said, and suddenly got the brilliant idea to bar the doorway with his wide frame.

Tony only scoffed. “Can't do what, Rogers?” he asked, the ice in that statement was enough to make Steve shiver for a moment.

“How many times do I have to apologize?!” Steve almost yelled.

Tony glared at him. “You never should have done it, if you didn't mean it.”

“Tony... I was scared!”

“So you lean down and just decide to kiss me during recovery, thinking I was out? Then you go and deny doing it, but when I prove it, you just push me to the side and pretend I don't even exist? That, paired with your behavior out on the field... I don't even know what to do with you anymore!!” Tony burst out.

Steve hung his head for a moment.

It was true...

Now Tony was glaring Steve down, but suddenly, his shoulders sagged in defeat.

“I don't know what you want me to do, Rogers. I pressed, you got angry. I backed down, you got angry. I decide to just leave, now you show up like an outraged lover. What do you want from me?” Tony asked him with tired brown eyes.

Steve wasn't sure what to say, and after five minutes of stretched and tense silence, Tony only sighed and continued packing. His decision was final.

“Then please remove yourself from my doorway.” Tony requested, his voice soft, his face hidden. He zipped up his last suitcase, and picked it up.

Steve, not knowing what else to do, simply moved out of Tony's way as Tony moved passed him.

It was when Steve was watching Tony's retreating back, which he slowly started to realize that maybe he should just let the man leave.

He turned to walk the opposite way of Tony Stark.

Suddenly, he wondered if this was the last time he'd get to talk to Tony. What had he said to Bucky the last time he’d gotten to talk to him? To Peggy? What if this was the last thing he would ever get to say to Tony? The thought froze his heart, and he quickly turned. Would he regret saying something to this man? Would he regret not saying anything to Tony?

While watching Tony’s slumped and defeated form, he could only knew that he could not let Tony just walk away like this. 

Now the question was, how to make Tony turn around?

“Always a comeback, eh Stark?” he almost shouted it, but Tony heard him.

Tony turned around, a fire in his eyes that Steve hadn't seen since he'd first gone to get Tony. Tony’s mouth opened, as if to snap on Steve, but the blond cut him off for once. 

“I am terrified, Tony. Terrified of the one thing I'm not only abysmal at, but so afraid that I may fuck it all up and ruin everything for good... I know this is a little late... a month late in fact, but... I realized that I have to take that chance. Cause you’re more than worth the chance.... Tony Stark... I think I may be in love with you.” Steve tried not to stutter over his words. His face, he knew, was as red as a tomato. An awkward smile stretched across his lips, but he was trying damn it!

Tony's head had gone down, a shadow played across his face, during Steve's short speech. He didn't even lift his head as he marched straight up to Steve, his luggage lay forgotten in the middle of the hall.

Steve wondered if Tony were going to hit him square in the jaw, or hug him... Honestly with Tony, it could go either way... He really wouldn't blame Tony if the man punched him. A month of being an ass towards the man who loved him really would earn him a sock to the face.

Suddenly, he was kissing one Tony Stark. His arms reacted by reaching around that thin waist. The lithe form pressed against his stout one.

“You are not the only one who is afraid, Steve. We can do this. We really can. It’s not going to be easy, but it will be fun along the way.”

Steve laughed, and just held on a little tighter, careful enough not to crack Tony’s ribs. “It’s always fun with you. Just takes a while to make sense.”


	2. When Your Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Tony go?

It had been six months since their impromptu confession, and Tony was nervous. There were plans. There were flowers. There were even after plans, and escape plans in case things went bad.

It was their first night together. Actually sleeping in the same bed.

Surprisingly, it had been Tony to ask to take things slow. Tony knew he’d eventually fuck this up to all kinds of a new hell, but while the romance lasted, he wanted to cling to it. He was new to most of this.

Besides his failed relationship with Pepper Pots, and that quasi relationthing with Tiberius Stone, this was new to him. He did not have to take care of anyone. He didn't have to pamper anyone. In fact, if he tried, he got gently shot down.

Of course, Steve let him rub his shoulders after a hard mission, and occasionally let him by him coffee or dinner, but the serious things were turned away.

Steve had wanted to go to art school. Tony had begged the man to let him pay for it, but Steve had just hugged Tony and thanked him for the gesture, but refused. Stubborn man! Somehow, it made Tony respect Steve just a little more.

Tony had to shake his head to get back on track. Tonight was their big night. It made him nervous. Of course Steve had no clue what was going through Tony’s head, but he would get a clue when Tony started removing his clothes… Or at least Tony hoped he would.  
. . .

  
Things had been going great, until they started kissing, and the Avengers alarm went off. Tony growled. Steve just shook his head with a disappointed sigh.

“Not answering it.” Tony glared at Steve, as if daring him to answer that damn alarm. Steve chuckled.

“Have to.” Steve just could not resist running a finger along Tony's jaw before they had to part. Tony almost let a soft whine loose. Sometimes, he swore the universe was plotting against him.

Steve wondered if the others could handle it, but then quickly decided that every Avenger in the tower was probably needed.

They suited up quickly, and reported to the “war room” as quickly as they could.

Tony was not so happy to see Richard Reed's face on the video conference screen.

“Doom is reaping havoc in New York! We need help, Avengers.” Tony had to hold back several colorful opinions on Richard’s inabilities. Most of those opinions involved words best not repeated in front of children.

“Head out, Avengers!” Steve's firm command echoed through the room, and was obeyed quickly.

. . .

It was chaos among 24th Avenue. Tony and Natasha were moving citizens to safety while the other Avengers and the Fantastic Four distracted Doom.

Then, Doom pulled a shit trick. He took a hostage.

A small girl, she couldn't have been older than eight, was shaking as Doom practically clutched her arm, and held her off the ground by a few inches.

Now, Tony was no medical professional, but even he could tell that the girl’s arm was dislocated. Her tears alone made him want to find Doom’s doom balls, and kick them. With the boots still on.

“Think quickly, you twits! I will kill her if you do not lay down your arms and get on your hands and knees!” Doom laughed. Tony's eyes narrowed... What was with villains and asking people to get on their knees?! Seriously!

_Must be a kink._

Slowly, everyone started lowering their weapons. He and Johnny Storm were the ones closest to Dr. Doom, at this moment. Tony knew he had to think fast. Calculations went off in his head. If he didn't time this right, he could hurt the girl.

He put his hand on Johnny’s shoulder and pushed down. He really hoped Storm got his signal.

Johnny struggled for a moment, but then seemed to understand what was about to happen. The blond ducked down quickly, and Tony fired the repulsor blast.

It sailed clean across the battle field, missing the little girl by inches, and striking Doom in the chest. The man stumbled back a few paces, letting the girl go. She wasted no time running behind Iron Man.

Tony almost wished she'd run behind anyone else, but quickly took up his new role as guardian.

While the others started to hammer away at Dr. Dumbass, he quickly picked up the little girl.

“Time to dash, darling.” he told her as he looked around for her concerned parents. She merely blinked at him, and offered him a watery smile.

“Thank you, Iron Man!” she cried out as she wrapped her good arm around his neck. He tucked her into his arms carefully as he quickly strode across the lines into what had been deemed as the “no villain zone” and to the couple reaching for her.

“Mommy! Momma!” she cried out and two women took her into their arms, crying in relief. “Get her arm looked at.” Tony muttered as he flew back into the battle.

Doom had it out for him now, and he would not only exploit that, but he'd use it to bring the man down.

True enough, Doom was vicious when Tony rejoined the battle. He focused his attacks on Tony with vigor. While Tony was quick, he wasn't quite as fast as Doom, so the man got a few hits in, but Tony could only laugh as metal met metal.

He knew Doom's suit had magic woven into it, so he had to be careful. 'Dodge, duck, hit, weave, duck, and fist to face.' was his mental mantra as Doom literally was going hand to hand with Tony.

Then Tony got the best luck as his open palm met Doom's face. “Eat it!” Tony called out as his repulsor went off in Doom's face, sending the villain ass over end.

They got distracted by the Doom bots, and Somehow, Doom escaped.

The life of an Avenger.

. . .

It wasn't impossible to believe that happiness rested in Tony Stark’s arms. It wasn't unbelievable to imagine that he could really be happy with Tony Stark.

So Steve wondered why it was so incomprehensible that he was actually happy. Maybe that was why he was currently fighting with Tony.

“And I don’t know why you thought it was a good idea to just JUMP off the damn building?! You could have handled it from the ground!” Steve looked down, trying not to make Tony any angrier.

He eventually looked up, and realized that Tony was not angry. Tony was scared. “You were there to catch me.” He really did try to reassure Tony, but that only seemed to fail.

“It doesn’t matter, Steve! You could have died!!” Steve wanted to drag Tony down to the main floor, throw on a movie, and just watch movies with the rest of the team. Granted none of them knew that he and Tony were a thing yet, though he was sure they all had their suspicions.

“Come on, Tony! It’s not like you haven’t done anything stupid at all!” Steve tried once again. Tony was having none of it, tonight.

“And when I do something stupid, what do you end up doing?” Tony’s eyes are narrowed. Steve remembered that just last week, he’d been the one yelling at Tony for trying to take on a squad of A.I.M agents himself.

“Good way to keep each other in balance?” Steve tried again. Tony just leveled him with a deadpan look.

Tony looked down, his expression was sad. “I’m just glad I was there to catch you. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you, Steve.” Tony seemed resigned.

He could imagine the feeling. A shudder went down his spine just thinking of something happening to Tony. “If something happened to you, Tony… I just don’t know what I would do.”

Tony’s rough hands were slid into his. “I’ll always do my best to be by your side in battle, and in life. I promise.” Steve was not sure if Tony could keep that promise, but he knew Tony would fight with everything to try.

“I believe it. And I will do the same.” The words felt like more than just a lover’s promise. They felt like a vow, and it kind of scared Steve, but at the same time, thrilled him to know that Tony cared.

They never did get their night together, but Steve knew he would make it up to Tony somehow.  
. . .

Clint scanned the streets below for signs of more Doom bots. “Nat, fifteen on your tail. Tony, seventeen on Steve, and he’s having a tough time fighting them and Doom off.”

“Gotcha! I've got a few on me, but be there A.S.A.P.” Tony declared as he sliced through another dumb bot. He had to get to Steve, and quick.

When he finally got through the swarm on him, he rushed over to see doom aiming a small pistol at Steve’s back. He never thought twice.  
. . .

Steve felt the impact of metal hit his side as it sent him tumbling a couple of feet away from where he had been fighting doom bots off. Now there was a pain in his side, and a major headache. Had he broken a rib?

He swore that his day could not get any worse.

Doom was laughing, and the doom bots were retreating. What the ever loving heck had just happened? He looked around at his grounded team mates, and did a head count. Nat and Hulk were there. He spotted Clint on top of a building.

He had to reach into his cowl for his com. “Thor, Iron Man. Status report.” The order was quick, clipped due to the pain. It felt like one of his ribs was trying to mend itself. Wonderful…

“Aye Captain. The bots are retreating from the east quadrant.” Thor’s booming voice echoed back to him.

There was no response from Tony.

“Iron Man?” Steve called out louder this time, in case Tony had put his music on. Still nothing.

“Widow, Hawk, Thor I want eyes on Iron Man. I need a location.” It was his next bet.

They all called back a negative on his location. It was time for his last resort. “JARVIS. What is Tony’s status?”

“Sir is not here.” JARVIS responded, sounding worried.

“What do you mean?” Steve was in disbelief. Where in the hell was Tony?

“I cannot locate Sir’s heartbeat or heat signature. I cannot even find the energy output for the arc reactor.”

Steve had a _small_ panic attack. Ok... Not small at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND POOF!


	3. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is the Prologue to the next story! :D

Steve knew what an unreal fog felt like. Waking up after seventy years on ice would do that to a fella. He knew what it felt like to be lost, and alone. He certainly knew what it felt like to be unable to navigate through the dreadful haze of the fog. That was nothing new to him.

But this... This was a fresh hell. This was a new hell for him. Like the unreal fog that covered everything, he couldn’t seem to fight through the fact that Tony was gone. Just… Gone. Unlike the fog, there was no Tony to take his hand, and help him out of the surreal.

That thought alone made him quake. There was no Tony to bring him out of the nightmare, to make this reality brighter.

Reed Richards was trying his best to explain to Steve what had happened, but it all went over Steve’s head.

_Thank goodness for Bruce._

“So what Dr. Richards is trying to say is that Doom sent Tony to another dimension. We aren’t sure if he had an actual target destination, or if it was random. Normally it would be easy to go to another dimension and pull him out, but the problem is that we do not know where to go. We can’t just go traipsing about several dimensions.” Even with all the complicated science behind it, Steve understood it when Bruce explained it.

“There is hope though.” Sue Storm touched Steve’s shoulder. Bruce nodded in agreement.

“We can track the arc reactor in Tony’s chest.” Bruce laced his fingers as he explained. “The energy signature is unique, but there may be universes in which other Tony’s have an arc reactor, so we have to observe before we search that universe.”

Steve somewhat understood what Bruce was not saying.

“So we are going universe hopping?” Steve tried to be funny. Unfortunately, he fell flat due to his mood.

Natasha saved Bruce the explanation. “Yes. Except it’s more like hopscotch.” She shifted her weight from her left leg to her right, letting Steve know that she was just as anxious as the rest of them.

Steve gave a heavy sigh. There was hope though! Slowly, determination replaced that useless fog. He rolled his shoulders as he stood, ready for anything. “When do we go?”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Going to need at _least_ two days to get all the calculations going.”

Steve slightly deflated, but gave Bruce a nod. “I’ll be in the gym for some training.” He left swiftly, needing to work out some aggression in case Doom decided to attack again. He could not guarantee the man’s safety if they managed to take him into custody.

As soon as everyone left, Natasha saddled up to stand in front of Bruce. It spoke volumes that he trusted her so close to him during this trying time. He groaned when her fingers came to work his temples.

“This is going to be difficult.” Bruce warned as his head sank down to nuzzle into her chest. He knew she was no flower, but protecting her just seemed to come natural to Bruce and Hulk.

She nodded. “Not fragile.” She warned him with a gentle pinch to the side of his neck. He couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped. It tickled.

“I’ve noticed.” He raised an eyebrow. She felt that movement and smiled, moving her fingers to massage the back of Bruce’s neck. He groaned louder, enjoying her touch. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her from his seated position, and gently tugged her into his lap. It spoke volumes that she let him handle her like this.

“Just let me cuddle you.” He sighed. Half the calculations were going through his head. Thankfully he would have Reed’s help. Natasha wrapped her arms around Bruce’s shoulders, letting his head nuzzle into her bosom.

“So what do we need to do first?” She laughed as he poked his head up, and gave her a look of wonder, then groaned as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He buried his head against her chest.

“Best lab assistant ever.” Bruce whispered against her collarbone.

He looked up to see her slight smile. Her fingers slowed down and turned caressing, but not teasing. They had those moments, but now was not the time. Now was a time to get their friend, teammate, and adopted brother back.

* * *

 

The steady rhythm echoed around the gym. It never halted in its steady tempo. The rapping of tapped knuckles against a Kevlar texture seemed never ending. The pounding in Steve’s heart and head sounded louder than any noise he was making with the bag.

He could not clear his head. No matter how hard he hit, or how fast he ran, he couldn't help but to focus on the fact that Tony was gone.

The word 'gone' and 'Tony' did not fit together. It was always ‘Tony left on a business trip’, or ‘Tony will be back soon’. It was never 'Tony is gone'. Steve always knew that if they needed him, Tony would come back to them in a flash.

Could Tony even get back to them? What if he was stuck in a world where he did not even have back up?

Steve shuddered at that thought. A cornered Tony was a dangerous Tony. A desperate Tony was something they had already witnessed, and Steve refused to let Tony go through it again.

But a cornered AND desperate Tony? Steve really didn't want to see that. He would have to devise a plan to soothe a savage Tony.

Steve smiled at that thought. He knew the plan would have to involve a lot of snuggling and coffee. He really didn't mind that fact at all.

His smile soon fell. He was missing one key ingredient in his cocktail of fun. Tony.

“Where are you now? Are you okay?”

“I am sure friend Anthony is fine.” Thor’s booming voice managed to shake Steve out of his daze.

Steve straightened up. “I hope so.”

Thor nodded. “Friend Anthony is a resourceful warrior. He is almost as crafty as my brother.”

Steve gave Thor a blank look. “I will assume that was a compliment.”

“Very much so!”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ready for some drills then?”

Thor nodded. “Indeed.”

* * *

 

Bruce had been running on adrenalin and whatever it was that Natasha put in front of him for the past thirty three hours.

From the skeletal remains, he believed it was a couple of sandwiches. The wheat crust lay un-eaten on the plate.

From the energy readings, he had narrowed the universes down. The energy signature Natasha had retrieved from the site where Tony had vanished matched the energy signatures of several other multiverses.

**_This was going to be a nightmare._ **

One thing was for sure, they could not split the team up. One of them, however was going to have to stay behind to maintain the readings.

Bruce knew that Steve would refuse to stay behind. Thor would probably be more help on the scouting mission.

Nat would want to find Tony. To kill him, or hug him was up to her. Clint would go stir crazy sitting around, so that left Bruce.

He hoped they would not run into any major trouble without him.

* * *

 

“So that is the situation.” Bruce waved his hand around the white board he had specifically set up for this explanation.

Clint was the first to speak. “So… He could be in anyone of those little dots?” Clint pointed to one of the several points on the board.

Bruce nodded. “They all have something in common with our universe, as they share the same energy signature. I have excluded all of the ones that do not give off our Tony’s energy signature.”

“Is the team ready?” Steve looked to his teammates. It was a pivotal moment for them, but each one nodded in turn.

Natasha smirked. “The Fantastic Four seem to have it covered, but I let Professor Xavier know what happened. They should be able to cover New York for a week or so. One of us will come back periodically to check.”

Bruce knew it would be Natasha. More than likely to check up on him often.

Steve stood, eager to begin. “Let’s hope the first place is friendly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first story to a series called "They Are Not You"  
> The next story should be longer, and a bit longer than just the three chapters.


End file.
